memily
by lolo22
Summary: emily and mike like each other and they have to tell each the began dating they dated for 2 years and now are they going to marry?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first story ****fan fiction**

**It's about mike and Emily**

**So enjoy!**

It was 9:00 pm at the Shiba house, Emily were in her room and Mia was taking a shower, mentor was talking to Jayden in his room and Antonio goes fishing from early morning, Kevin was reading in the living room, Mike was sitting in his room thinking " I like Emily but I can't tell her she will not like me, I know that, she will not like a guy that always plays video games" and Emily was thinking too " I like Mike but I can't tell him, I think he doesn't like me, I made of myself an idiot in front of him many times" at that moment Mia get out of the bathroom she said " Emily I have noticed your mind were busy thinking in something the last few days if you want to tell me about it" Emily said " no, there's nothing, don't worry"

"okay then goodnight Em" said Mia " goodnight" said Emily, Mia turns off the light and went to sleep, then at 9:30 all the Shiba house were sleeping, but Emily still awake she was thinking about mike, she decided to go drink glass of water, she gets off the bed and opened the door quietly and close it and walked to the kitchen, trying to not awake anyone she filled a glass of water and drunk it and she was still thinking about Mike " I can't tell Mike about my feelings he will laugh and walk away, but I should try, I should talk to him"

Suddenly a voice came from behind Emily "can't sleep" Emily stirred to see who's voice is this and it was mike "yes, you can't sleep either" said Emily

"yeah, i had some stuff on my mind lately" said mike " me too" said Emily, it was 11:55 silence fell between them then Emily said " i am tired i think i am going to go sleep" " okay, me too" said mike and they went to sleep.

the next day they woke up and ate their breakfast and start training, " mike and Emily, Mia and Antonio, jayden and Kevin" said mentor ji dividend them into couples, the start training, the rangers started but Emily didn't looked very well so she didn't practiced very good, at evening she decided to tell mike her feelings ignoring what is going to happen, she gets out to the wood searching about him, meanwhile he was thinking the same thing and decided the same decision and began to search about Emily, but they didn't noticed each other in the woods and they crashed into each other " I'm sorry" said Emily and mike at the same time.

**The next chapter will come soon please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the 2****nd**** chapter enjoy!**

"I was searching about you" said Emily " yes, me too, I want to tell something" said mike" and I want to tell you something too" said Emily "really, what is it?" said mike "I think I should hear what do you want to say" said Emily "no, I think I should hear you first" said mike " I have an idea, let's say what we want to say together on the count of three, ok" said Emily "ok…..one" mike started "two…" Emily said "three….I like you" they said together "wow" said Emily "yeah, I think we should talk about that" said mike, then they both smiled "yeah, I think so" Emily smiled "well, wanna go talk in the woods" mike offered "yeah" Emily said

**Sorry for short chapter please please please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the 3****rd**** chapter please review if you love it**

Mike took Emily to the woods to talk "will I think that was the thing that you were thinking about" said mike breaking the silence " yeah" Emily said " I can't leave it in my mind any more" " will as like me" mike said

"Really?" asked Emily "yeah, I was thinking about you" said mike "well, I was thinking you would like someone else" said Emily "someone like whom?" said mike "well, someone like mia she's awesome she's pretty she can cook!" said Emily "I am not sure about the cook point!" said mike "whatever her cooking is bad but at least she can cook!" Emily said "Emily you have all of these things your awesome and your pretty, stop putting yourself down" said mike "no I'm not I can't cook I can't do anything" Emily said "Emily you shouldn't say that about yourself, just stop putting your self down" said mike "really" Emily said "yes of course" said mike "thanks mike" said Emily and she start getting closer and she leaned for a kiss and mike get her closer to him.

**The end **

**If you love it please review**


End file.
